<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recommendations by FlockPack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937921">Recommendations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack'>FlockPack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are inspired by over thirty other fics, and want to have them all get the credit. So this is a list of fanfictions that inspired my stories, since I cannot credit them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recommendations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For my Witness Protection and Social Media fic:</p><p>Now, some usernames have come from inspiration from other fanfictions, but instead of individually saying where each came from, here is a list of all Twitterfics in my subscriptions. Not my bookmarks, so it’s not all on the site.</p><p>So, Marvel twitterfics:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132074/chapters/42870329">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132074/chapters/42870329</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780969/chapters/46827673">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780969/chapters/46827673</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268809/chapters/40610576">https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268809/chapters/40610576</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432518/chapters/43663046">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432518/chapters/43663046</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625167/chapters/36280206">https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625167/chapters/36280206</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056985/chapters/45267799">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056985/chapters/45267799</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982404/chapters/47307355">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982404/chapters/47307355</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484533/chapters/41178773">https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484533/chapters/41178773</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366229/chapters/38299916">https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366229/chapters/38299916</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167611/chapters/37776548">https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167611/chapters/37776548</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856644/chapters/42138335">https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856644/chapters/42138335</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826639/chapters/44674807">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826639/chapters/44674807</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468184/chapters/43755847">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468184/chapters/43755847</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380151/chapters/46113736">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380151/chapters/46113736</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940626/chapters/47215852">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940626/chapters/47215852</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344507/chapters/43430819">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344507/chapters/43430819</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450913/chapters/38522537">https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450913/chapters/38522537</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517237/chapters/43885783">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517237/chapters/43885783</a>
</p><p> </p><p>DC Twitterfics:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344175/chapters/46019179">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344175/chapters/46019179</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331965/chapters/28041639">https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331965/chapters/28041639</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769930/chapters/44528242">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769930/chapters/44528242</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696981/chapters/49162412">https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696981/chapters/49162412</a>
</p><p>Good Omens Twitterfics:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607198/chapters/51521206">https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607198/chapters/51521206</a>
</p><p>Miraculous Ladybug Social Media fics, mainly Twitterfics:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732597/chapters/49256417">https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732597/chapters/49256417</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753090/chapters/49311554">https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753090/chapters/49311554</a>
</p><p>Marvel Group Chats in my Subscriptions:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845190/chapters/42110051">https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845190/chapters/42110051</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169003">https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169003</a>
</p><p>Now, this is technically a Marvel Twitterfic, but it’s mainly a normal fic with two or three tweets per chapter:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981474/chapters/42474068">https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981474/chapters/42474068</a>
</p><p>This is a Marvel Twitterfic, BUT it has been orphaned, so proceed with caution. It doesn’t end with a cliffhanger, but it likely won’t update, so don’t get attached. Why do I have an orphaned fic in my subscriptions? … Next question, here’s the fic:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067865/chapters/42761384">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067865/chapters/42761384</a>
</p><p>This is a Superwholock, Good Omens, and Lucifer Twitterfic:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745960/chapters/51878785">https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745960/chapters/51878785</a>
</p><p>This is a Marvel Twitterfic, but it is separate BECAUSE IT HAS THE FANTASTIC FOUR IN IT, AND I KNOW FANTASTIC FOUR *IS* MARVEL, BUT THIS IS THE ONLY FIC I’VE EVER SEEN WITH THEM IN IT!!:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826639/chapters/44674807">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826639/chapters/44674807</a>
</p><p>Once again, this is also a Marvel Twitterfic, but it is separate bECAUSE TAKE A LOOK AT THAT FORMAT Y’ALL, THAT’S SOME DEDICATION WORTHY OF A COMMENT:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161487/chapters/45544276">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161487/chapters/45544276</a>
</p><p>Not part of my subscriptions, I just found it. A Doctor Who Twitterfic that I need to subscribe to:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119541/chapters/52795021">https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119541/chapters/52795021</a>
</p><p>Also not one of my subscriptions, because I don’t want spoilers, so I haven’t actually read it yet, just in case, but eh, Hetalia twitterfic:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095526/chapters/45368431">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095526/chapters/45368431</a>
</p><p>Ditto to the not seen, not subscribed, no spoiler thing, RWBY Twitterfic:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322174/chapters/50778391">https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322174/chapters/50778391</a>
</p><p>And finally, another Marvel twitterfic. Why is this one separated? BeCaUsE ThE AuThOr mAdE Me tHe bRaInCeLl. I’m so happy you guys. First, they used a edited version of my comment to make me the braincell, BUT THEN THEY MADE ME POINT OUT SOMETHING ELSE SMART AS A PLOT POINT.</p><p>tHEY ARE CALLING ME SMART AND MAKING ME THE DESIGNATED SMART PERSON AND MADE ME CRY AND I LOVE THEM EVEN IF THEIR PIETRO CREEPS ME OUT!</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338632/chapters/50822761">https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338632/chapters/50822761</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>